Pantai, Es Krim dan Keanehan Jantung Gaara
by el Cierto
Summary: ONESHOT dengan judul sepanjang ini  apa summary tetep diperlukan? Hehehe, semi-Canon, GaaIno and some hints of other pairings  . :D


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. This fict (c) el Cierto**

**Semi-Canon, Abal, Gaje, Typo(s), you've been warned**

**.**

**:GaaraIno Fanfiction:**

**.**

**Pantai, Es Krim dan Keanehan Jantung Gaara**

.

::: Enjoy :::

.

"Gaara, kamu sudah menerima undangan dari Naruto kan?" tanya Temari dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sang pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara menatap Temari sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan datar dan singkat, "Ya."

"Hei! Kenapa sih kau ini? Gak lagi sakit gigi kan? Kau pasti menerima undangan itu kan, Gaara?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Gaara. Sepertinya ia tidak sesemangat Temari menanggapi undangan Naruto.

"Lho? Kok gitu sih? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Temari jadi khawatir. Ia tahu benar kalau adik bungsunya itu bersahabat dengan Naruto yang kini telah menjadi Rokudaime Hokage Konohagakure. Dan karena itu, ia yakin Gaara pasti tidak akan menolak undangan dari Naruto. Tapi sepertinya perkiraannya meleset. Gaara tampak tidak antusias menanggapinya.

"Hnn, Temari... apa pantas seorang pemimpin desa, pergi bergerombol ke pantai seperti anak remaja begitu? Kali ini dengan tegas kukatakan, aku tak bisa memenuhi undangan Naruto."

"O, begitu rupanya. Jadi kau takut _image_-mu sebagai seorang Kage, jatuh karena kegiatan senang-senang ini eh?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, Temari. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sekiranya perlu dan tidak perlu. Dan undangan itu, bertamasya ke pantai Konoha, bukanlah sebuah hal yang perlu kulakukan."

"Ohya? Tapi kau tahu tidak, Gaara? Kau sangat _perlu _melakukannya. Bertamasya ke pantai dan memenuhi undangan Naruto!"

Gaara mengerutkan kening menghadapi_ kengeyelan_ sang kakak.

Temari geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan sabar kemudian dia berkata, "Gaara, semua orang tahu kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras bertahun-tahun ini. Apalagi pasca perang besar dunia ninja. Sekarang, keadaan desa sudah sangat baik. Waktunya bagimu untuk sekedar meregangkan urat syaraf. Jangan terlalu kaku. Kau perlu menikmati hidupmu, nee, _otoutou_."

Gaara masih tak menyahut. Hanya diam memandangi Temari seolah sedang mencerna perkataan sang kakak.

Melihat sang adik masih diam saja, Temari kembali berkata, "Sudah. Jangan pikir panjang! Pokoknya kau harus ikut. Kankurou sudah janji dia yang akan menjaga dan mengurusi desa ini selama kau di Konoha. Oke?"

"Bukannya kau yang memaksanya?" Gaara tak yakin Kankurou dengan sukarela mau menggantikan tugasnya sementara ia dan Temari akan berkunjung ke Konoha.

"Kali ini aku memang melakukannya dengan sukarela kok, Gaara." Tahu-tahu terdengar suara Kankurou dari arah jendela.

"Dasar kau ini mengagetkan orang saja, Kankurou!"gerutu Temari.

Kankurou hanya menyeringai. "Ayolah Gaara! Jarang-jarang lho aku mau berbaik hati begini. Ahaha."

"Kuharap tak ada maksud tersembunyi darimu, Kankurou." Gaara menatap tajam kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Astaga, Gaara! Masa kau tak percaya dengan saudara sendiri sih?"

"Hnn..."

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku putuskan Gaara telah setuju. Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kau segera bersiap, Gaara. Kita akan berangkat besok sekitar jam 3 dinihari." Temari berkomando ria.

Gaara tak menyahut apapun melainkan beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Meski waktu telah lama berlalu, sang Kazekage tetaplah bukan jenis orang yang banyak bicara.

**:::GAARA Y INO:::**

Sebagaimana waktu-waktu sebelumnya, Gaara dan Temari akhirnya bisa mencapai Konoha setelah melakukan perjalanan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh jam. Jadi, mereka tiba di gerbang masuk Konoha tepat pada pukul 9 pagi.

Dengan mudah Gaara dan Temari segera memasuki desa Konoha. Keduanya memang sudah cukup familiar bagi warga Konoha. Terlebih Gaara, yang reputasinya semakin menanjak pasca kepemimpinannya selama perang besar dunia ninja.

Kini setelah dua tahun lebih berlalu dari masa perang, Konoha, seperti halnya Suna, juga telah tumbuh menjadi sebuah kota yang maju dan makmur.

Begitu sampai di kantor Hokage, mereka berdua disambut dengan ramai oleh sang Hokage, yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Yang meski sudah menjadi Hokage, gayanya tetap tak banyak berubah. Bersuara keras, berisik tapi selalu penuh semangat dengan frase favoritnya 'dattebayo'.

"Ahaha, Gaara, Temari-san, kalian berdua datang juga akhirnya. Sayang yah, Kankurou nggak bisa ikut sekalian," kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar lima jarinya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun melihat Naruto selalu bisa membuat suasana hatinya jadi lebih baik.

Sementara itu Temari tertawa. "Senang juga datang lagi ke Konoha, Naruto. Untung saja si panda ini bisa dipaksa kemari."

Naruto ikut tertawa mendengar Temari menyebut Gaara dengan 'si panda'.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai Hokage, Naruto?" Gaara kemudian bertanya.

"Ternyata tak mudah jadi Hokage, hahaha. Tapi tentu saja aku sangat senang melakukannya, _dattebayo_!"

Gaara mengangguk kecil. Diamatinya ruangan Hokage yang kini ditata dengan arsitektur modern dengan warna-warna oranye dan hitam yang dominan. Benar-benar khas Naruto.

"Nee, Naruto! Apa kau punya cukup waktu untuk acara tamasya bersama besok? Itu idemu kan mengundang kami tamasya bersama?" Temari membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Hohoho, tentu saja, Temari-san. Kau tahu, hari Minggu sudah kuresmikan menjadi hari libur. Tak ada orang yang kerja di kantor ini. Jadi, besok tuh kita bisa bersenang-senang sehari penuh tanpa ada gangguan gitu loh," ujar Naruto mantap dan penuh suka cita.

Temari tertawa lagi. Ia senang sekali dengan ekspresi Naruto dan berharap adiknya akan sedikit ketularan aura terang Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto, ngomong-ngomong siapa saja yang akan ikut tamasya besok?" Temari bertanya lagi.

"Banyak. Yang pasti teman-teman rookie 9 ikut semua. Sakura dan Ino sudah minta ijin untuk tak kerja di rumah sakit besok. Lalu Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-san dan Yamato-taichou." Wajah Temari sedikit merona ketika Naruto menyebut nama Yamato.

"Ah, pasti ramai sekali besok yah? Jadi tak sabar." Temari menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ahaha, pastinya dong, Temari-san. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja dulu. Nanti kita ketemu lagi pas makan siang. Oke?"

"Hai'," Temari membungkukkan badannya sekilas namun dia nyengir. Naruto sendiri tertawa melihatnya. Sedang Gaara tetap pada mode tenangnya.

**:::GAARA to INO:::**

Keesokan harinya, sebagaimana yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya, rombongan yang terdiri dari Naruto dan mantan anggota Rookie 9 lainnya, Kakashi, Shizune, Yamato, dan dari Suna yaitu Gaara dan Temari, telah bersiap untuk acara tamasya tersebut.

Suasana cukup riuh oleh karena suara-suara berisik dari Naruto, Kiba, Lee berpadu dengan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Lainnya hanya sesekali ikut menimpali sementara tiga orang yang lebih tua yaitu Kakashi, Shizune dan Yamato berada paling belakang. Ahya, Temari juga memilih posisi paling belakang. Dia berjalan berdampingan Yamato sementara Kakashi tampak akur dengan Shizune. Sementara Shikamaru yang tetap dengan tampang mengantuk dan malasnya, berjalan diam berdampingan dengan Gaara yang juga diam.

Tujuan tamasya itu sendiri, yaitu Konoha Beach, terletak di barat daya Konoha. Dari kantor Hokage, mereka hanya perlu berjalan selama beberapa puluh menit untuk sampai ke sana. Jadi, ketika mereka berangkat dini hari seperti itu, mereka bisa mencapai pantai tepat sebelum matahari terbit.

Hampir semuanya bersorak dengan penuh ketakjuban ketika mereka tiba di pantai tepat saat matahari terbit.

Pemandangan matahari yang seolah muncul dari balik gunung di seberang lautan, yang memendarkan warna jingga keemasan di ufuk timur, lalu bagaimana pendar keemasan itu merebak, memantul ke atas permukaan laut yang tenang dan menjadikannya seolah hamparan emas yang berkilauan, sungguh luar biasa indah.

"Kirei na..." Gaara yang tanpa sadar terpaku dengan pemandangan _sunrise_ Konoha Beach, menoleh saat didengarnya gumaman lembut yang terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya.

Mata _turquoise_-nya sedikit melebar mendapati sosok yang menggumamkan pujian pada alam itu. Dia tidak bisa dikatakan mengenal sosok itu, namun dia mengetahui namanya. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama...

"Hoi, Ino-_pig_! Siniiiiii!" dan sosok yang itu tahu-tahu beranjak meninggalkan Gaara dan berlari menuju Sakura yang memanggilnya dengan semangat.

Untuk beberapa saat Gaara termangu menatap sosok Ino yang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sang sahabat. Keduanya kemudian terlibat adu mulut sebelum kemudian berjalan menjauh dari pantai menuju suatu tempat dengan dua gadis lainnya.

Entah apa yang menggerakkannya, namun samar bibir Gaara melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

...

Puas menikmati _sunrise_ para ninja itu berjalan-jalan sepanjang pantai. Lee yang masih sangat bersemangat dengan gelora masa muda kebanggaannya tampak antusias berlari-lari dan berteriak-teriak dengan cemprengnya. Lalu Kiba tampak asyik sendiri dengan anjingnya, Akamaru. Shino tampak menyendiri sambil mengamati serangga-serangga kecil di sekitarnya.

Di sisi lainnya, di atas pasir yang putih bersih, tampak Shikamaru yang terlentang di atas _deckchair _(kursi jemur) dengan menjadikan kedua lengan sebagai bantal. Shinobi jenius itu sepertinya sudah larut dalam tidurnya. Kemudian, Neji, seperti sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, bermeditasi dengan tenangnya dengan duduk bersila agak jauh dari bibir pantai dan teman-temannya.

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya lalu menghirup kembali udara bersih dalam-dalam. Ketika ia mengedarkan pandang lagi, didapatinya Kakashi sedang duduk berdua dengan Shizune. Dan Temari, kakaknya tampak berdiri berdampingan dengan Yamato sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya seru. Kemudian Sai, kelihatan sangat khusyuk menuangkan imajinya ke atas buku sketnya, sedikit tak mengacuhkan Sasuke yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Meski demikian, kedua saudara itu sepertinya sudah cukup akur.

Semua tampak menikmati suasana pantai yang sejuk dan berpanorama indah itu.

Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Naruto.

"Hoi, jangan ngelamun aja dong, Gaara!" Hokage muda itu menyeringai lebar.

Gaara tersenyum, tipis. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ahaha, aku sedang menunggu datangnya sarapan. Ketiga gadis itu lama sekali, padahal aku tak kan bisa melakukan apapun sebelum bisa mengisi perutku ini. Kau tahu, Gaara, pantai ini memiliki menu spesial yang lezat. Makanya kami sepakat tak ada yang membawa bekal karna pingin makan makanan khas sini, _dattebayo_."

"Hmm, begitu ya..."

"Yup! Asyik! Lihat, Gaara! Mereka akhirnya datang juga_!_" Naruto berkata dengan girang.

Gaara menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Tampak empat orang gadis dengan tinggi hampir sama, berjalan sambil menenteng kantong-kantong besar pada masing-masing tangannya.

"Ayo, Gaara! Kita bantu mereka menata hidangan untuk sarapan!" Tahu-tahu Naruto sudah menyeret Gaara menghampiri keempat gadis itu. Dimana dari arah lain Kiba dan Lee juga bermaksud sama.

Maka jadilah Naruto membawakan bawaan Sakura, Lee membawakan bawaan Tenten, Kiba membawakan bawaan Hinata dan akhirnya dengan kaku Gaara meminta barang bawaan Ino untuk dibawanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya menikmati makan pagi di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang sambil menikmati kesejukan angin pantai di pagi yang cerah itu. Sungguh, suasana musim panas yang ideal. Tidak terlalu panas dan kering.

"Hoi, Choji! Jangan makan terlalu banyak dong! Ingat ini kan harus dibagi!" terdengar bentakan Ino pada rekannya yang gendut, Akimichi Choji. "Dan kau Nanas! Buka dulu matamu sebelum makan! Bagaimana bisa kau makan dengan mata terpejam begitu sih! Aishh! Dasar pemalas!" Ino kembali menyemprotkan omelan pada rekan satunya, Shikamaru yang makan tapi matanya masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru mendecih lalu melanjutkan makannya, tak memperdulikan omelan Ino.

"Naruto! Kau itu Hokage sekarang! Kira-kira dong kalau makan! Gak elit banget sih!" ganti Sakura yang memarahi cara makan Naruto yang memang agak bar-bar.

"Gug!" Akamaru menyalak, tak mau ketinggalan meramaikan suasana.

Gaara, entah kenapa, merasa lucu melihat keriuhan di sekitarnya itu. Sungguh, suasana itu terasa menghangatkan.

...

"Ini." Tanpa Gaara duga, Ino menyodorkan segelas sari jeruk padanya.

Sang Kazekage muda mau tak mau menerimanya dengan agak canggung. "Arigatou, Yamanaka-san."

Ino mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Aishh, jangan kaku begitu dong. Panggil aku, Ino, Gaara-kun!"

Gaara tertegun sesaat demi mendapati sikap terbuka gadis pirang di hadapannya itu. "Uhmm, ya..."

"Gimana, Gaara-kun? Kau suka tempat ini?" Ino memulai pembicaraan sementara matanya beredar memandang jauh ke arah ombak di laut yang terhampar di hadapan mereka.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Gaara singkat.

"Apa kau akan segera pulang begitu tamasya ini usai?"

"Kupikir begitu."

Ino menoleh. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan heran. "Kau, itu, hmm, tak banyak berubah ya, ternyata..."

"Maksudmu?" Gaara mengerutkan kening, heran.

"Ya, itu, kau masih kaku kalau diajak ngomong. Apa memang kau begitu? Atau karena kau jaga _image_ karna kau Kazekage?"

"Huh?"

Tawa Ino tiba-tiba pecah. Sementara Gaara tampak heran mengapa gadis di sampingnya itu menertawakannya.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf ya Gaara-kun. Aku telah tidak sopan ne, pada Kazekage." Ino lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat, tapi jelas sekali gadis itu melakukannya sambil nyengir geli. Gaara hanya memandanginya dengan diam.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau ganti pakaian dulu ah! Ke pantai gak asyik kalo gak renang. Yo, Gaara!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Ino berbalik pergi.

Berikutnya Gaara mendapati hampir semua orang dalam pakaian renangnya masing-masing. Yang tidak berminat untuk berenang sepertinya ya dia, Sai, Sasuke, Shino dan Neji.

Gaara sendiri memang tidak suka berenang beramai-ramai begitu. Di Suna, dia akan berenang di oasis saat malam atau pagi hari sekali di saat tak ada orang di sekitarnya. Karena itu dia memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas _deckchair_ tak jauh dari tempat Shikamaru tertidur pulas.

"Hoi! Nanas pemalas! Kau ini bisa melek ga sih? Dasar pemalas! Kalo begini, apa gunanya kau ikut ke pantai ha?" sebuah suara keras sontak mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dari ombak pantai menuju arah suara yang kini terasa cukup familiar baginya.

Dan ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana Ino menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Shikamaru yang sedang keenakan tidur.

"Huft! Mendokusai! Bisa gak sih kau biarkan aku barang sekejap saja? Dasar merepotkan sekali kau ini!"

"Hei! Tuan Nara yang terhormat! Asal tau saja ya, aku ngajak kamu ke pantai bukan buat tidur tau! Ayo bangun!"

Shikamaru membuka matanya malas. "Hssh! Kau tak malu ya berteriak-teriak begitu di depan seorang Kage?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan Ka-..." Ino tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena kemudian dia menangkap sosok Gaara yang memandanginya berada tak jauh dari tempat ia meneriaki Shikamaru.

"Huft! Ya sudah! Tidur sana gih! Dasar nanas pemalas kau Shikamaru!" Ino lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru dan menuju tempat Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara-kun! Apa aku tadi mengganggumu?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Hmm, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Uhmm, apa kau biasa begitu?"

"Biasa begitu? Apa maksudnya?"

Gaara menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. "Hal-hal seperti mengatur mereka, kedua mantan rekan setimmu itu."

"Oh? Itu ya, mungkin. Ahaha, habis gimana yah? Mereka itu payah banget sih kalo gak digituin."

"Tetapi mereka kan sudah cukup dewasa, seperti halnya kamu juga."

Ino nyengir, jadi salah tingkah. "Itu... mungkin karena sudah kebiasaan ya, Gaara-kun. Jadi suka refleks kalo liat mereka mulai dengan kebiasaan jelek mereka itu."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk. "Hnn..."

"Daripada itu, apa kau mau es krim? Aku mau beli es krim soalnya," Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, tetapi aku tak suka manis."

"Aa, es krim di sini gak terlalu manis kok. Coba aja yah. Sebentar, aku belikan dulu. Tunggu di sini." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Gaara, Ino berlari kecil menuju tukang es krim yang tak jauh dari situ.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino sudah kembali dengan dua batang es krim di tangannya. "Ini rasa coklat kacang untukmu."

Dengan ragu Gaara menerimanya. Namun ia tak langsung membuka es krim itu dan memakannya sebagaimana Ino.

"Lho? Kok gak segera dimakan? Ayo, Gaara-kun! Sayang lho kalo meleleh kan ga enak," kata Ino di sela keasyikannya menjilati es krim.

Gaara mengangguk. Dari tadi ia memang hanya diam mengamati bagaimana Ino menjilati es krimnya. Gadis itu tampak sangat menikmati es krim di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalo kita balapan makan es krim ini? Uhmm, aku akan berhenti sebentar sebagai imbangan karna Gaara-kun kan ga langsung makan bareng aku."

"Boleh," Gaara tak tahu mengapa ia langsung saja setuju. Tapi ia tak menyesalinya karena ia segera dibuat takjub begitu lidahnya menyentuh jenis makanan yang belum pernah disentuhnya selama dia hidup itu.

Dan berikutnya, Ino hanya bisa cengok karena es krim di tangan Gaara sudah tak berbekas. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau menggigitnya begitu saja dan menelannya, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara tersenyum, kali ini cukup lebar dan jelas. "Ternyata es krim itu tak seburuk yang kuduga. Apa punyamu berasa sama?"

Ino menggeleng. "Ini rasa coklat stroberi. Kenapa?"

"Apa boleh kuminta?" Gaara sepertinya segera ketagihan es krim.

"Eh?" Dan tanpa Ino bisa cegah, es krim di tangannya sudah berpindah ke tangan Gaara.

"Hmm, Ino, aku rasa punyamu lebih lezat," ucap Gaara kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Err... yah. Apa kau mau beli es krim lagi?" Ino masih tak percaya bahwa Gaara, sang Kazekage yang sejak awal _cool_, itu bisa begitu _clueless_ dengan menghabiskan es krim, yang jelas-jelas ia sudah jilati. Sudah gitu, Gaara tampak sangat biasa pula.

"Boleh. Ayo!" Dan lagi-lagi Ino _cengo_ karena Gaara sudah meraih tangannya begitu saja dan menyeretnya menuju tukang es krim.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam kegiatan menikmati es krim. Gaara sedikit aneh dalam menikmati es krimnya. Dia menggigitnya dengan cepat, tidak menjilatinya sebagaimana yang dilakukan Ino. Hal yang tentu saja membuat es krim Gaara cepat habis.

"Jangan, Gaara-kun! Kau sepertinya sedikit _over_ deh. Makan es krim terlalu banyak juga gak baik lho."

"Begitukah?" Gaara bertanya polos.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat teman-teman. Mungkin mereka sedang bersiap untuk makan siang. Yuk!" Kali ini Ino yang menggandeng tangan Gaara.

Benar saja, ketika mereka kembali ke area _deckchair_, tman-teman mereka sudah berkumpul dan bersiap untuk makan siang.

"Kalian berdua kemana saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan lirikan menggoda pada Ino.

"Hssh! Jangan berpikir yang gak-gak, Jidat!"

"Yey! Siapa yang berpikir gak-gak. Yang ada juga, aku berpikir yang iya-iya. He? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya hmm?" Sakura tak mau mundur begitu saja. Dia memang suka menggoda Ino tiap sahabatnya itu tampak dekat dengan cowok.

Ino memutar mata, bosan. "Hussh! Sudahlah, jidat sayang. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja sang Hokage-mu itu."

Sakura mencebikkan bibir. "Iya, iya, calon nyonya Kazekage. Hahaha..." Dan segera saja Sakura mendapatkan hadiah cuma-cuma dari Ino berupa cubitan keras di lengannya.

"Aww! Sakit _pig_!"

Ino hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Usai makan siang, banyak dari anggota rombongan tamasya itu yang memilih untuk bersantai, tidur-tiduran di _deckchair_ sambil menikmati hembusan angin pantai yang menyejukkan. Beberapa bahkan dengan mudah mengikuti jejak Shikamaru menuju alam tidur. Termasuk Naruto sendiri.

"Kau tidak mengantuk, Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino ketika dilihatnya Gaara sama sekali tak mennjukkan tanda mengantuk.

"Tidak."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih menderita insomnia?"

"Tidak lagi. Kenapa?"

"Gak kenapa-napa. Cuman heran saja kenapa lingkar hitam di sekitar matamu tidak berkurang jika kau memang sudah tak lagi insomnia begitu."

"Oh, ini sudah menjadi tanda khasku, mungkin."

"Ahaha, bisa jadi. Eh, Gaara-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Gimana kalo kita _surfing_ saja?" usul Ino penuh harap.

"_Surfing_?" Gaara mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Kita bisa pinjam _surfboard_ ke toko penyewaan dekat sini. Gimana?"

"Uhmm, tapi aku belum pernah _surfing_, Ino."

"Ah, itu sih gampang. Nanti aku ajarin. Oke?" Ino sudah beranjak dari _deckchair_-nya dan bersiap pergi sehingga Gaara mau tak mau menerima permintaannya itu.

Akhirnya keduanya pun berjalan menuju toko penyewaan perlengkapan _surfing_ dan meninggalkan teman-teman mereka yang nyaman dalam tidur siang mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah mendapatkan perlengkapan _surfing_, Ino dan Gaara pun berganti pakaian renang.

Kali itu Ino mengenakan _two piece_ yang bermodel celana pendek hingga lutut dipadu dengan atasan yang berlengan pendek dengan warna kombinasi ungu hitam. Sementara Gaara hanya mengenakan _pants _selutut sehingga jelas terekspos dada bidangnya yang putih dan berotot.

Keduanya sempat canggung ketika kemudian berhadapan tetapi untungnya Ino bisa segera memainkan perannya sebagai tutor yang akan mengajari Gaara berselancar.

Maka kemudian terlihatlah dengan semangatnya, Ino mengajarkan teknik-teknik dasar mengendalikan _surfboard_ itu di atas ombak.

Dan sebagaimana Ino duga, kecermelangan Gaara bukan hanya pada hal-hal ke-shinobi-an melainkan juga hal lainnya terbukti dengan sangat cepatnya Gaara menguasai semua teknik _surfing_ yang diajarkan Ino.

Bahkan kemudian, Kazekage muda itu membuat Ino takjub dengan gaya-gayanya yang bak _surfer _handal.

"Aku jadi ragu kalo ini pertama kalinya kau _surfing_, eh, Gaara-kun?" ucap Ino ketika keduanya istirahat sejenak setelah beberapa lama ber-_surfing_ ria.

"Sungguh! Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya," ucap Gaara serius.

"Hmm, kalo begitu, Gaara-kun memang _sugoi_ ne," puji Ino sambil mengacungkan jempol dari tangannya yang tak memegangi _surfboard_.

Dipuji seperti itu tak urung membuat muka Gaara merona. Dan Ino mendapati Kazekage muda itu tampak manis dengan rona di wajahnya yang imut itu. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri. Tanpa disadari Ino pula, Gaara terkesima mendapati senyumnya.

Tiba-tiba Gaara meraba dada dimana jantungnya berada. Ia mendadak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah rasa yang belum pernah dia dapati sebelumnya. Debar jantungnya mendadak terasa bertalu-talu. Keringat dingin dirasakannya mengalir di tengkuk dan pelipisnya.

Ino tentu saja langsung merasa cemas melihat sang Kazekage tampak kaku sambil memegangi dada.

"Gaara-kun, kau kenapa?"

Gaara menoleh. Refleks dia menyingkirkan tangan Ino yang memegang lengannya. Ino kontan kaget dan merasa tidak enak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Maaf, Ino. Bukan maksudku... ah, aku tak tahu. Kurasa, sebaiknya kita kembali saja." Selesai berkata demikian, Gaara buru-buru berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya dengan heran.

...

Gaara sungguh merasa bingung kali ini karena rasa aneh di jantungnya itu tak kunjung hilang. Bahkan menjadi lebih parah tiap kali dia berdekatan dengan Ino. Karena itu, dia memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya ia menjauhi saja gadis pirang itu.

Dan begitulah, sepanjang sisa tamasya hari itu, Gaara tak membiarkan dirinya dekat-dekat dengan Ino. Kazekage muda ini tentu saja tak tahu kalau sikapnya ini memicu pertanyaan besar di kepala Ino bahkan membuat gadis itu salah paham padanya. Ino berpikir Gaara tidak menyukainya dan karena itu menghindarinya. Karena itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk tak mendekati Gaara lagi.

Malamnya, di rumah tamu tempatnya menginap, Gaara mengalami susah tidur. Berkali-kali dia merubah posisi tidurnya, memejamkan matanya, namun tak juga ia jatuh terlelap sementara ia tahu waktu terus beranjak semakin larut.

Alhasil, karena tidak juga bisa tidur, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk keluar jalan-jalan. Ia berpikir mungkin angin malam akan membantunya lebih tenang hingga nantinya ia bisa tidur.

Konoha malam hari itu sangat tenang, terang oleh cahaya bulan purnama yang dengan anggunnya bertahta di ufuk timur. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa rambut dan wajahnya dengan lembut.

Gaara terus menuruti gerak langkah kedua kakinya, hingga tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena dirasakannya aliran chakra dari arah depannya. Meski tidak kuat, tetapi dia segera memasang sikap waspada.

Sepasang mata _turquoise_ Kazekage muda itu dibuat terpaku ketika kemudian satu sosok muncul dari balik sebuah pohon. Di bawah pendar cahaya sang bulan, Gaara tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpana menatap sosok itu.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Kazekage muda itu segera memegangi dadanya. "Ini tidak baik. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Tunggu!" Namun langkah Gaara segera terhenti karena suara itu menahannya. Dengan segan, Gaara pun berbalik dan berhadapanlah dia dengan sosok yang sudah dihindarinya sejak siang tadi.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hai, Ino..." sahut Gaara, tampak sangat kaku.

"Kau sudah melihatku dari tadi. Kenapa mau pergi begitu saja?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menilai ekspresi Gaara yang kelihatan menghindar.

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, kenapa minta maaf? Dan ada apa dengan jantungmu? Kenapa tanganmu di situ terus?" Ino menunjuk tangan Gaara yang masih memegang dada kiri tempat jantungnya berada.

Gaara sontak menurunkan tangannya. Ino makin heran saja karena Kazekage itu tampak gugup. Sungguh bukan hal yang dia bayangkan dari seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"Apa karena _surfing_ tadi? Sepertinya kau jadi aneh sejak itu."

Gaara menggeleng. Bukan membantah, namun ia sendiri tak tahu apa penyebab jantungnya jadi berdegup-degup begitu kencang.

"Hmm, bukan itu ya. Kalo begitu, apa karna aku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Huh?" Gaara tak mengerti.

"Iya, apa Gaara-kun jadi aneh begitu karna aku? Kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat kan?"

"Tidak!" sahut Gaara cepat. Ino tampak kaget dengan nada suaranya yang jadi keras.

"Uhmm, maksudku," ucap Gaara, "tentu saja tidak begitu, Ino. Aku suka dekat denganmu, tapi..."

"Tapi?" Ino memancing agar Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tapi... tapi sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke rumah tamu. Kau juga harus cepat pulang, Ino. Sampai jumpa." Selesai berkata begitu Gaara dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan melesat pergi dari hadapan Ino dengan kecepatan kilat.

Ino hanya termangu di tempatnya berdiri. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan keanehan Kazekage itu. "Hmmh, dasar orang aneh," gumamnya sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

**:::GAARA to INO:::**

"Gaara, kau ini kenapa?" Temari bertanya heran ketika dilihatnya Gaara seperti orang yang gelisah ketika mereka makan pagi itu.

"Kenapa apanya?" Gaara malah balik tanya.

"Ya, kau tampak aneh, tahu. Ada apa sih? Perasaan sejak kemarin siang kamu jadi aneh deh."

"Huh? Begitukah?"

Temari mengangguk. "Humm, begitu deh. Ada apa? Kau tahu kan, kau bisa cerita apapun jika memang ada masalah."

Gaara diam sejenak. Diletakkannya kedua sumpit ke atas mangkoknya dan ditatapnya Temari selama beberapa detik. Ia berpikir apa perlu ia bercerita pada sang kakak mengenai perasaan aneh di jantungnya itu.

"Temari... menurutmu, jika jantung berdetak sangat kencang hingga keluar keringat dingin, penyebabnya apa?"

Temari _cengo_ selama beberapa saat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Gaara tersebut. Masalahnya di matanya adik bungsunya itu kelihatan sangat sehat, jadi dia cukup aneh dengan pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudmu, Gaara? Apa kau merasakan jantungmu begitu? Kalau iya sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit."

"Perlukah begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu habis ini kutemani kau ke rumah sakit ya?"

Gaara tak menyahut, tapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Temari dan Gaara telah sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka segera menuju bagian resepsionis dan bertanya di mana letak bagian _general check up_.

Setelah mendapatkan arahan di mana bagian tersebut, keduanya pun segera beranjak menuju ke sana.

Rumah sakit Konoha sangat besar, bersih dan nyaman. Begitulah kesan yang mereka berdua tangkap selama menyusuri koridor demi koridor menuju bagian _general check up_ yang letaknya agak jauh di belakang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kedua ninja Suna itu pun sampai di depan bagian yang dicari. Kebetulan saat itu tak ada orang yang hendak _check up_, jadi Gaara dan Temari pun segera dipersilahkan masuk oleh perawat yang berjaga di bagian depan.

"Ino? Kau bertugas di sini?" Temari tampak terkejut begitu mengetahui kalau Inolah yang bertugas di bagian _check up_ itu.

Sementara Gaara hanya diam kaku saat dia mengetahui Inolah yang menangani bagian _check up_.

"Ya, begitulah, Temari-san. _Rolling shift_. Minggu ini aku dapat tiga hari di bagian _check up_. Jadi, apa kalian mau _check up_?" Ino melirik sedikit ke arah Gaara yang masih diam kaku di samping Temari.

"Ahaha, bukan kami sih, Ino, tapi adikku ini. Dia mengeluh tentang jantungnya. Padahal sepertinya dia sehat, jadi, kusarankan saja dia untuk _check up_. Bukan begitu, Gaara?" Temari menoleh ke arah sang adik.

Tetapi Gaara tidak menyahut. Dia hanya berdiri kaku. Kazekage itu kembali merasakan degup jantungnya berubah makin kencang sementara keringat dingin terasa mengalir di tengkuknya dan juga di pelipisnya.

"Gaara?" Temari menepuk lengan Gaara lembut, membuat Kazekage muda itu tersentak kaget.

"Huh?"

"Ah! Kau ini sepertinya memang benar-benar harus segera diperiksa. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku keluar dan membiarkan Ino memeriksamu."

Tanpa bisa Gaara cegah, Temari melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Nee, Gaara-kun, jadi sekarang silahkan berbaring di tempat tidur, biar aku bisa memeriksa tekanan darahmu." Ino berkata sambil mendekat pada Gaara.

Gaara menoleh pada sang gadis yang kini berdiri cukup dekat dengannya. Degup jantungnya semakin keras saja. "Uhmm, aku rasa tidak perlu, Ino. Aku pikir sebaiknya aku keluar saja. Permisi."

Dan begitulah. Gaara langsung berjalan keluar dengan langkah cepat nyaris berlari dari hadapan Ino, yang lagi-lagi hanya termangu keheranan akan tingkahnya.

"Lho? Gaara? Kok sudah keluar? Memang sudah selesai ya?" Temari tentu saja heran melihat adiknya itu keluar dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu, Temari. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ke Suna, hari ini juga."

"He? Tapi kenapa?"

"Jantungku. Sepertinya tidak cocok dengan iklim di sini."

"Hah? Gimana bisa begitu? Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kau ke Konoha, Gaara!"

"..." Gaara tak menyahut, hanya langkahnya yang terus bergerak maju, dengan Temari yang tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya.

"Hei! Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tak jadi periksa jika memang kau rasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungmu, Gaara?"

"Aku tak bisa, Temari. Apalagi kalau yang memeriksa itu adalah Ino."

"Lho? Apa yang salah dengannya? Dia itu kan _medic nin_, Gaara."

"Karna... karna rasa aneh di jantungku itu muncul setiap aku berada di dekatnya!"

Temari tertegun sedetik demi didengarnya kata-kata sang adik tersebut sebelum kemudian tawanya pecah berderai. Kunoichi berambut pirang ikat empat itu bahkan sampai memegangi perut saking gelinya. Hal yang tentu saja membuat langkah Gaara terhenti untuk kemudian memandanginya dengan heran.

"Temari? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

Temari tak bisa langsung menyahut. Dia sungguh benar-benar geli akan 'keparahan' sang adik itu.

"..." Gaara kini hanya mmandangi Temari sambil bersedekap. Dia tampak tak suka kakaknya tertawa begitu lihai sementara dia tidak tahu apa yang salah darinya.

Akhirnya, setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya sendiri, Temari pun berkata dengan geli, "Aduh, Gaara... Gaara. Kau ini sungguh membuatku lucu setengah mati, tahu! Ah! Parah sekali. Sih! Dasar _clueless_!"

"?" Gaara mendelik.

"Iya, kamu itu memang _clueless_. Masa tanda seperti itu gak tahu sih. Ya ampun, Gaara. Kau itu gak sakit apa-apa tahu! Rasa aneh di jantungmu itu karna kau sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Huh? Jatuh cinta?" Gaara mengernyit.

"Ya! Dan Inolah yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta! Jadi, sekarang sebaiknya kau temui dia! Katakan semuanya. Dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Aku tidak bisa, Temari."

"Memangnya kenapa? Atau kalau memang begitu, biar aku yang bilang ke Ino. Oke?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak perlu. Jika memang benar, aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku rasa tak perlu memberitahunya. Tak ada gunanya."

"Siapa bilang tak ada gunanya? Kau kan belum tahu reaksinya. Berani bertaruh, Ino pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Dan memangnya kenapa jika dia merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Ya, kalian tentu saja bisa jadi pasangan, Gaara! Ah, kau ini bodoh sekali sih!"

"Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Dan aku tidak bodoh, Temari!"

Temari mengedikkan bahu. "Ya sudah! Kalau itu memang keputusanmu. Tapi nanti jangan menyesal kalau sampai Ino jadi milik orang lain!"

"..." Gaara tak menyahut apapun melainkan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat. Dan Temari, mau tak mau pun mengikuti langkah adik bungsunya tersebut.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain yang telah mendengar dengan jelas semua pembicaraan mereka. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ino sendiri. Gadis itu kembali ke ruangan tempatnya bertugas dengan gontai dan ekspresi penuh kekecewaan.

**:::GAARA to INO:::**

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Ino sedang tidak mendapat giliran bekerja di rumah sakit hari itu sehingga dia pun membantu ayahnya mengurusi toko bunga mereka.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, gadis berambut pirang itu menyirami bunga-bunga di taman bunga di depan tokonya.

"Hai Ino!" suara malas yang sangat dikenal Ino terdengar menyapa, membuat gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh.

"Wah, kau Shikamaru! Kapan pulang eh?" Ino bertanya. Teman pemalasnya yang jenius itu memang telah beberapa waktu mendapat tugas dari Hokage menyampaikan surat dan beberapa dokumen ke beberapa desa tetangga Konoha.

"Barusan. Habis dari lapor si Hokage, aku kesini nyampein ini nih!" Shikamaru mengulurkan sebentuk amplop coklat berukuran 24 x 10 cm.

Ino segera meletakkan alat penyiram bunganya dan menerima ampolp tersebut dengan raut muka heran. "Surat apa ini? Apa aku dapat misi?"

"Hh, lihat saja sendiri. Aku ngantuk. Mendokusei!" Sambil mengatakan begitu Shikamaru membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar toko.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Ino pun segera membuka amplop yang tanpa nama pengirim tersebut.

Tanpa berkedip, mata indah sewarna lautnya menyusuri huruf-huruf demi huruf yang terangkai dalam kata-kata di surat tersebut.

_Ino, _

_Aku minta maaf jika mengganggumu dengan surat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain menuliskannya._

_Sejak hari itu, bahkan setelah ada di Suna sekalipun, rasa aneh itu tidak bisa pergi. Dan aku terus terpikirkan akan __dirimu._

_Aku harap aku tidak terlalu terlambat menyatakannya, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Yamanaka Ino. Dan aku tak bisa melupakanmu meski aku sudah berusaha untuk itu._

_Kalau kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, maka balaslah surat ini dan aku akan datang ke Konoha._

_Tetapi jika kau tidak, maka sebaliknya, kau tak perlu membalasnya._

_Terima kasih, _

_Kazekage Sabaku Gaara_

Selama beberapa detik Ino masih terpaku diam meski dia sudah selesai membaca surat yang tak seberapa panjang itu. Isi surat itu, bagaimanapun, cukup membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau setelah jeda cukup lama, Gaara masih merasa jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal, saat itu, di rumah sakit, saat dia tahu Gaara memutuskan tidak ada gunanya mengatakan perasaannya, Ino berpikir bahwa tak mungkin ada hubungan lebih jauh antara dia dan Gaara.

Tetapi ternyata, pada akhirnya, Gaara menyatakan perasaan padanya. Rasa yang sama, yang sebenarnya dia telah putuskan untuk singkirkan meski tak bisa, berkembang lagi. Mau tak mau Ino pun tersenyum mengingat betapa polosnya sang Kazekage muda.

Perlahan gadis yang merupakan _heiress_ Yamanaka tersebut meletakkan lembar surat yang baru dibacanya itu ke dadanya. Ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan membalikkan tanda OPEN di pintu masuk menjadi CLOSE. Bagaimanapun, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusun balasan atas surat Gaara tersebut.

**:::GAARA to INO:::**

**^^OWARI^^**

**A/N : Yak, satu lagi oneshot abal dari el. ****Semoga *lirik-lirik para **_**fansgirl**_** Gaara* el tidak dibantai. Hehehe… then, w****ould you like to r n r, minna-san? Hehe...**

** Ohya, happy fasting for everyone do it ^^**


End file.
